


impatience

by devsky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cliche, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Waiting, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devsky/pseuds/devsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya bisa sangat tidak penyabar dalam hal-hal tertentu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	impatience

 

**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 

“Sei- _kun_ akan tinggal untuk natal, ‘kan?”

Usai berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan di swalayan, Kuroko bercerita ringan tentang toko-toko yang sudah memasang hiasan natal dan papan diskon akhir tahun. Secara tak langsung mengingatkan Akashi pada natal yang tak sampai seminggu lagi.

Saraf pengingat Kuroko masih menyimpan  bagaimana rona-rona merah dan hijau berhamburan di sudut kota. Dia tersenyum memikirkan betapa menyenangkan natal dengan Akashi nanti.

Akashi meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di meja tamu, menghampiri Kuroko di dapur. Pemuda biru itu tengah memindahkan beberapa barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Mata Kuroko bulat dan Akashi bisa menemukan banyak harapan di baliknya.

“Lusa aku harus berangkat ke Berlin.”

Wajah Kuroko masih tenang seperti waktu-waktu biasa. Tapi Akashi sempat melihat pundaknya bergetar dalam sepersekian sekon yang singkat.

Ponsel Akashi bergetar di atas meja. Satu pesan masuk. Dia mengabaikannya.

“Tapi,” Kuroko berkata setelah hening merapatkan diri di antara mereka, “Sei- _kun_ akan pulang sebelum malam tahun baru, ‘kan?”

“Aku akan berada di sana sekitar tiga minggu.”

Itu artinya dia belum akan pulang sampai pertengahan Januari nanti.

“Baiklah.” Nadanya terdengar pasrah. “Aku mengerti. Mungkin lain kali.”

“Maaf, Tetsuya.”

“Tak apa.”

Bibir Kuroko membentuk sebuah senyum tulus. Kejam rasa bersalah langsung menyusup di benak Akashi, membuatnya merasa menjadi makhluk paling brengsek sedunia.

 

 

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah pembohong yang sangat baik.

Wajah datar serta segala ketenangan yang melekat menjadikannya piawai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Sedih, kecewa, kesal—semua nyaris terlihat sama. Seolah semua otot-otot wajahnya sudah lama mati, tak lagi mampu menunjukkan emosi.

Akashi adalah pengamat yang sangat baik.

Matanya tajam dan awas. Pikirannya cerdas. Dia bisa membuat beragam spekulasi hanya dari sebuah gerakan ceroboh. Ia bisa menelanjangi orang-orang—membaca dan menebak pola pikir mereka dengan gamblang adalah hal mudah. Sama halnya seperti membalik halaman buku.

Bukan hal aneh jika Akahi dapat menangkap bahwa Kuroko tak senang akan kepergiannya—wajah pemuda itu masih tenang, tapi ada banyak risau menggelayut di pelupuk mata. Terlalu banyak.

Baginya, Kuroko Tetsuya terlalu mudah dibaca.

Maka, sebelum meninggalkan rumah, Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko. Mendorongnya ke dinding lalu saling berbagi ciuman posesif. Mata mereka terpejam. Bibir mereka bertemu. Lidah saling bertaut—tak ingin lepas satu sama lain.

Untuk sesaat, rona-rona dunia berubah buram. Semuanya kabur, melebur ke dalam limpahan sepia.

Klakson supir taksi di depan rumah adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa pautan mereka terlepas.

Satu lagi kecupan singkat, dan Kuroko melepaskan Akashi menuju Narita.

 

* * *

 

 

Malam akhir bulan Desember selalu terasa dingin. Dan dengan absennya presensi Akashi, semua menjadi semakin buruk. Kuroko menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Penghangat ruangan menyala, namun kasurnya dingin.

Catatan mental Kuroko Tetsuya; paksa Akashi ambil jatah libur di natal tahun depan.

.

.

.

Jauh di belahan dunia yang lain, Akashi berdiri menghadap jendela. Kamar hotel yang ia tempati mewah, dengan perabotan mahal dan kasur besar nyaman. Heizung yang menyala di sudut membuat ruangan itu hangat.

Musim dingin di Berlin sama putihnya dengan di Jepang. Hanya saja langitnya lebih abu-abu. Butiran salju menumpuk di tepi jalan. Beberapa menutupi bangunan-bangunan tua. Orang-orang berubah seperti bawang, berjalan dengan pakaian berlapis—

(salju yang turun pelan-pelan dan tenang mengingatkannya pada Tetsuya. Seketika, benak Akashi melayang jauh ke sebuah rumah di Jepang.)

 

 

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya selalu enggan mengganggu Akashi bekerja.

Dia memilih membiarkan Akashi berhadapan dengan segala kesibukannya. Tak mengganggu. Lebih suka Akashi menghampirinya begitu semua urusan telah selesai. Habis tak bersisa. Dan ia akan memeluk Akashi, mencoba menghilangkan semua lelah yang menggelayut.

Hal yang sama berlaku saat Akashi pergi demi pekerjaan. Kuroko lebih senang menunggu.

Terus menunggu.

(tapi ponselnya tak pernah setenang ini...)

 

* * *

 

 

Ada waktu ketika Kuroko menoleh ke jendela, yang kini buram oleh embun, hanya untuk menemukan pekarangan rumahnya penuh tumpukan putih bekas hujan salju semalam. Dia kemudian akan mengerling singkat jam dinding—anak-anak jarumnya masih tertatih meneruskan putaran ke sekian— dan menghela napas dalam.

Belum, belum waktunya, dia berbisik dalam hati sembari melangkah ke dapur, menuangkan segelas coklat panas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ponsel Kuroko bergetar. Ucapan selamat natal. Itu sudah yang keenam hari ini. Kali ini dari dari Murasakibara.

Jemari Kuroko mengetik balasan. Ucapan natal dan basa-basi singkat. Memeriksa sekali lagi pesan-pesan di kotak masuk, memastikan tak melewatkan apa pun. Nama-nama berbeda mengisi kotak masuknya. Momoi, Kagami, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara—

(Tak ada satu pun pesan dari Akashi.)

Kuroko mematikan ponsel.

 

 

* * *

 

Kembang api meletup riang di langit malam.

Kuroko membuang kalender ke tempat sampah, menggantinya dengan yang baru.

.

.

.

Di balik keriuhan perayaan tahun baru di Berlin, Akashi duduk menatap layar ponsel. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya dan sederet kombinasi angka yang tak lagi asing menggodanya menekan tombol hijau. Tapi ibu jarinya tak bergeser sesenti pun.

Sebuah momen berlalu.

Akashi kembali menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas.

 

 

* * *

 

Suhu bulan Januari masih belum cukup bersahabat. Hawa dingin menyengat kulit. Salju bisa turun kapan saja tanpa peringatan, memenuhi sisi jalan dan membekukan anak-anak sungai.

Dan di sinilah Kuroko berada, duduk di sifa ruang tamu; mengais kehangatan dari panas coklat yang menjalari permukaan gelas. Tenggelam sekali lagi dalam penantian.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko Tetsuya bisa sangat tidak penyabar dalam hal-hal tertentu.

Matanya, yang berwarna biru jernih seperti imitasi langit musim panas, kadang memperlihatkan bagaimana pundi-pundi kesabaran (yang selama ini ia susun begitu hati-hati) hilang digusur angin dingin bulan Januari.

Dan Kuroko menyalahkan Akashi Seijuuro atas segala yang terjadi.

Hampir setiap waktu Kuroko harus mengalah.

Akashi Seijuuro adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Jadwalnya selalu padat, kadang tanpa jeda. Membuat siapa pun merasa sesak. Rapat dengan Perusahaan A di hari Senin. Bertemu dengan pemegang saham pada hari berikutnya. Pergi ke kota C untuk mengurus ini dan anu.

Frekuensi pemuda merah itu memeriksa tumpukan berkas-berkas dan email penting di Kotak Masuk jauh lebih banyak ketimbang waktu bersama Kuroko, kekasihnya. Kuroko tidak pernah bisa protes, meskipun ingin. Jadi kekasih pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan memang tidak selalu menyenangkan. Ia paham. Hanya saja, kadang, ia merasa ini tak adil.

Salju turun lagi hari ini dan Kuroko berjalan untuk menutup tirai. Merasa sudah terlalu bosan menatap gundukan salju.

 

 

* * *

 

Mata Kuroko tertambat pada siaran berita.

Frekuensi hujan salju yang terus meningkat membuat penerbangan terlambat, begitu kata pembawa berita. Kuroko meletakkan buku yang tengah ia baca. Terdiam.

Mungkin dia baru akan datang satu atau dua hari lagi, pikirnya.

Dia beranjak ke dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam. Satu porsi. Hanya untuk dirinya. Seperti malam-malam lalu.

Ponselnya bergetar saat Kuroko hendak membuka kulkas.

Meraih ponsel, ia menemukan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dari Akashi.

(Entah kenapa perutnya seperti digelitiki banyak sekali kupu-kupu mabuk.)

“Akashi- _kun_?”

“Tetsuya.” Suara itu dalam seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum lega. Setidaknya Akashi sudah punya waktu menghubunginya.

“Ya?”

“Kau ada di rumah?”

“Ya.” Dia melirik ke luar. “Salju turun. Kupikir lebih baik di rumah. Bagaimana dengan Berlin?”

“Abu-abu dan dingin. Tak jauh beda dengan di sini.”

Kuroko menarik salah satu kursi makan, duduk di sana. “Tapi Akashi- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja. Kau menginap di hotel yang nyaman, ‘kan?”

“Ya.”

Kuroko mengangguk, meski tahu orang di seberang sambungan tidak dapat melihat. Ia berkata lagi, “Kudengar banyak penerbangan tertunda karena salju.”

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum suara Akashi kembali terdengar. “Ya. Salju tahun ini lebih banyak turun dari tahun kemarin.”

Jawaban Akashi yang tak mengatakan apa pun seakan memberi afirmasi pada Kuroko bahwa ia tak menjanjikan bisa segera pulang. Kuroko menelan gerutuannya dalam-dalam.

“Mungkin badai salju baru akan reda akhir Januari nanti.”

“Mungkin.”

Diam lama sekali. Kuroko bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia punya banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakan, tapi tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Mata biru Kuroko terpaut pada meja makan. Berharap sesuatu akan muncul di sana.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengalungi lehernya. Besar, kokoh, dan dingin. Dan Kuroko otomatis terkesiap. Mengira ada maling masuk ke dalam. Tapi sebuah dagu yang ditumpukan di puncak kepalanya dan sebuah suara familier yang menyertai membuat Kuroko yakin itu bukan pencuri.

“Kau lupa mengunci pintu, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko menoleh sedikit. Mata biru bertemu dengan kelereng dwi warna; merah dan kuning. Akashi menunduk sedikit. Memeluk Kuroko yang kini duduk di ruang makan. Salju tipis masih menempel di mantel cokelatnya.

“ _Tadaima,_ Tetsuya.”

Senyum terulur. Saat itu juga, ratusan kata-kata yang membeku di kepala Kuroko meleleh, digantikan sebuah kata sederhana—

“ _Okaeri,_ Akashi _-kun...”_

 

* * *

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
